Passion
by SkyBlueTattoo
Summary: Fang isn't feeling well so Max goes to check on him, she gets quite a bit more then she bargained for. Iggy wants to know what happened, but how far will he go to find out? FAX! Rated for major kissing and suggestive dialogue... mostly from Iggy. One-shot


**Authors Note: Okay, this was kind of a 'two in the morning, I have no idea where it came from' thing. I remember typing on my computer last night, and then I woke up... and Ta-daa! I'm not really sure if I like it or not... but I guess it doesn't matter if I like it, now does it?  
Anyway, there is no actual lemon, that's why it's rated T, but it definitely gets limey, so if that offends you please don't read. I'm not really sure when this is set, maybe after the third book? So, they would be at Dr. Martinez's house.... but that doesn't make any sense because Dr. Martinez and Ella aren't in the story... oh well, I'll just leave it up to the reader!**

**WARNING: Intense kissing and suggestive dialogue, not to mention Iggy's oh so wonderful mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful James Patterson.**

**

* * *

**

**Passion**

"Fang? Iggy said you felt sick." There was no response.

I opened his door quietly, stepping into his room.

Fang was lying flat out on his bed, arms out, eyes closed, wearing only a pair of pajama pants.

"Fang?" I asked again softly.

He didn't move. That's how I knew for sure that he was awake.

"I know your awake, you know," I said, sitting down on his bed.

I tried poking him to let him know I wasn't going away until I got an answer, but he didn't move. I poked harder, but still got nothing.

"What's wrong? Iggy said you were feeling sick. Are you?" There was still no response.

"Fang," I said in a slightly whiny, slightly playful voice, and fidgeted on the bed.

"Come on." I unconsciously started fiddling with his hand that was lying by his side.

"Won't you tell me what's wrong, please?" I asked, and blinked my at him, fluttering my eyelashes playfully. I hadn't really noticed, but I had gone from tracing the contours of his hands to making swirling designs on his lower arm.

"I'm just tired," Fang said slowly, his voice ruff, and tight, still not opening his eyes.

"Fang," I said softly, letting my concern for him leech into my voice slightly.

He sighed and opened his eyes, looking at me, his eyelashes casting long shadows down his cheek bones.

I was surprised to see that his eyes were not their usual flat, emotionless dark brown, but instead a rich chocolate brown, filled with emotions so deep it was hard to look him in the eye. So much swirled beneath those beautiful brown eyes; deep pain and sadness, anger - lots of anger, deep and brooding - betrayal, and even confusion. But what made my breath catch and my heart stop was the _passion_.

No, not passion; more of a longing to _feel_ passionate. To me, it seemed that the passion and the confusion were linked, intertwined. Now that I think of it, Fang probably doesn't feel too passionate about anything, or anyone. I had never considered that he might _want_ to feel passion about something… or someone.

The whole time I had been mulling this over I had been staring into his eyes, and I had continued to swirl designs into his arm, from his wrist up to his forearm, and back down, all the way to his palm, flat and calloused. I felt every line, every scar, slowly working my way down to his long, graceful fingers.

When I realized what I was doing I blushed and tried to pull away.

"Don't," he said in a slightly husky voice, grabbing the hand that I was trying to pull away and pushing himself up onto his elbows.

"I should go - you said you were tired. You should really get some sleep. You know, if you're tired," I said quickly, babbling, trying not notice that his eyes were still full of emotion, and that they were looking right at me.

"Max," he said, his voice soft. He reached up carefully, almost hesitantly, to my face, turning my head to face him, his touch sending shivers down my spine.

Taking my hand he pulled it up to his face resting it against his cheek. He closed his eyes slowly. He took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

Without really thinking about it, I let my fingers trail slowly down his cheek, feeling the sharpness of his jawbone, his stubborn chin. I let my fingers caress his full and surprisingly soft lips, shaped in one of his rare smiles, his amazingly beautiful rare smiles. I moved up his strong nose to smooth out the worry wrinkles that had started to form on his forehead, and brushed some of his soft black velvet hair out of his eyes.

Softly, slowly, I traced the outline of his eyes, feeling his eyelids flutter lightly as I brushed against his eyelashes.

Finally, I let my hand fall to cup his face lightly not wanting to stop touching him.

His eyes fluttered open and a slight smile flitted across his face.

"My turn," he said quietly, sitting up and reaching out to slowly run his long, surprisingly gentle fingers down my face.

I sucked in a breath as he ran his fingers down my jaw, amazed at how intimate it felt. I felt closer to him sitting on a bed together, running our fingers over each other, then when he had kissed me in the cave.

My eyes fluttered shut as his touch sent shivers of some unknown feeling down my spine.

I didn't even notice that I had leaned toward him, placing my hand on his bare chest.

Fang stopped from running his fingers down my nose for a moment, his breathing picking up a bit. I now noticed that we had leaned toward each other, that we were only inches away, and I was now _very_ aware that I had my hand on his chest - his bare chest.

"Max." Fang's voice was deep and husky, but there was also a hint of hesitance, of caution.

My mind was telling my body to get up, to tell Fang that I'm sorry he's feeling bad and that he should really get some rest. Go down stairs, help Iggy with dinner, and act as if nothing had ever happened. Act as though we had never sat on his bed together, we had never shared anything, we had had never run our fingers down each other's faces, we had never stared into each other's eyes. His amazing, emotion filled eyes. But as we all know our bodies don't always do as we tell them.

"Fang," I whispered, leaning even closer to him without meaning to.

Fang looked down into my eyes, searching for something. It was as if he didn't really trust that I would want to be here, as if he didn't want to force himself on me. I couldn't help but think that it was sweet - sweet, and surprisingly sensitive of him.

"Fang, I…" I had leaned forward even more; my face was now only a few inches away from his.

"I…" I stared at his lips. They were soft and his mouth was slightly parted, as if… as if, he was almost begging me to kiss him. All I had to do was to lean forward, just a few inches and I would be… I would be…

My mind went blank as I sat there, still staring at his lips. But then I looked up into his eyes - his eyes. Yes, that's what finally did it. I'm not sure if I would have been able to stop myself even if I had wanted to. All I knew was that one moment I was staring into his eyes and the next I had crashed my mouth against his, kissing him fiercely, almost desperately.

Oh, and it felt so… so… exhilarating. I felt like my body was on fire, everything he touched burned, burned with a hot fiery desire. His mouth was moving against mine just as passionately as mine was against his; and how his mouthed worked, just like magic. He tasted so sweet, so intoxicating. It was as if he was a drug and I was a brand new addict.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth, running it over my lips, my teeth, as if exploring. Well that wasn't fair now was it? If he was going to explore, so was I.

I pushed his tongue back with my own, shoving him slightly backward with my force. I did much of the same thing he did, only I also sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it slightly and giving it the lightest bite. I felt him moan against me, and softly whisper my name. That gave some more confidence so, without really thinking about it, I pushed him back onto the bed so I was straddling his waist. Ah, this was much better.

I continued to kiss him, but I also let my hands explore. First I tangled my hands in his hair. Oh, it was so much softer than I had ever imagined! I felt like I was sifting my fingers through silk. Then I moved on to raking my hands down his chest, running my fingers over his hard muscles down to his flat, lean stomach. It felt as if it was made out of smooth, flat stone, it was so well toned. Well, I guess that's what you get when you're constantly fighting Erasers. But the thing I loved the most were the sounds Fang was making. I wasn't even sure if he knew he was making them, the moans, groans, even something that sounded like purring. If I hadn't been currently occupied with kissing his neck I might have found them funny.

I decided it was time to experiment. I wanted to see what got different reactions out of Fang. First, while I was kissing his neck, I let my tongue slip out of my mouth, swirling up and down his neck, he hissed and his back jerked off the bed slightly. Finally, I let my tongue run all the way up his neck, licking him, and then returned to his mouth, not wanting to leave it alone for too long.

"Max," he said in a deep, extremely husky voice, pulling away so he could talk, "That's not fair."

"Hmm, it's not?" I asked feigning innocence, "I don't see what's not fair about it." I shrugged.

"Oh really?" He asked an evil look in his eyes. "Maybe I'll just have to show you then."

Before I knew what he was doing, he had rolled us over so I was now beneath him. He was now sitting on me and his arms were on either side of me; a strong barrier, there was no escape.

"Now Fang," I said, eyeing him, "You wouldn't dare take advantage of a poor girl with no escape."

"I wouldn't, would I?" He leaned very close to me, our noses were touching. "Let's test that theory out."

He moved his mouth down to mine, now taking full control of the situation. One of his hands slipped behind my head, tangling in my hair, pulling me even closer to him. He then stopped kissing me, and without thinking, I let out a little sound of protest, frowning slightly.

"Patience," he whispered, kissing the sides of my mouth where I was frowning.

"One must have patience." And with that he let his head fall to my neck, kissing it softly.

My mind seemed to have lost complete power at that point. All I knew was what I was feeling, and what I was feeling was beyond anything I could ever describe. I felt as though my body had turned to jelly, but at the same time I felt as if it was on fire. How could it be possible to feel two so conflicting things at the same time? I could feel my blood racing through my veins, my heart thudding loudly against my chest, my hands trembling slightly by my sides.

Fang kissed me right behind my ear, letting his tongue slip out quickly to caress me before slipping back into his mouth. I felt my back buck up off the bed, a moan escaping my lips, pleasure shot through me, starting at the base of my spine and spreading throughout my body, making me feel warm all over.

"Fang!" I said, louder than I had meant to. I wrapped my hands around his neck, clinging to him. I could feel him trembling too, although he also seemed to be trembling with excitement, desire.

"Max", he said softly, almost tenderly, he leaned down again, taking my mouth in his as he slid his hands underneath my shirt, slowly caressing every curve of my torso. I felt his hands slowly moving up my back, his fingers finally found my bra, and carefully clasping the hook he—

"Max! Fang! Get your butts down here! Dinner's ready, even though nobody helped!" Iggy's voice yelled up the stairs, breaking the spell that seemed to have been cast.

We had both froze when we heard his voice, but now we looked at each other, shock clear in both of our eyes.

Suddenly, I realized what we were doing. Fang was lying on top of me, only mere seconds ago we had been kissing passionately, and he had his hand on my bra hook! This was bad, this was seriously bad!

We still hadn't moved. We had to move! But for some reason I felt frozen, I still couldn't believe what was happening, how could I have let this happen?

"Fang, uh…" I trailed off.

"Uh, yeah," he pulled himself off me, letting me get up. My hands were still shaking, only now it was definitely not from excitement or desire.

"We - we should go downstairs." I didn't know what else to say. I knew we had to talk about this, I just didn't know how, and now wasn't the time.

"Y-yeah." He quickly got up and threw a shirt on.

I opened the door and we both walked out. I was secretly screaming on the inside - how was I supposed to act normal after _that_?!

"Jeez, it took you long enough," Iggy said as we walked in, everyone else was at the table, "Grab a plate and come to the table."

"Uh, right." I grabbed a plate - as ordered - and sat down, noticing that the only available seat was right next to me, meaning Fang was going to be sitting there.

I didn't pay attention to what I was eating - it could have been cardboard for all I cared. The only thing I noticed was how close my leg was to Fang's. I could feel the warmth coming off him. Oh jeez, if I didn't stop this train of thought I was going to start blushing at the table, and that wouldn't be suspicious at all now would it?

"What's with you guys anyway?" I heard Iggy say, drawing me out of my train of thought. Both Fang and I looked up. "First of all you were both late and now your all quite. If I didn't know better I would have to say you and Fang were up there doing… naughty things."

Fang and I both choked, spat out our food and continued to cough loudly. Well, at least that would explain why are faces were so red.

"Iggy!" I yelled, feeling my cheeks burning.

"And with a reaction like _that_, how can I deny it?" he shrugged and placed his chin on his hands. "That has to be the only answer." I knew he was teasing, but still, this was going a bit far.

"Iggy," I hissed in a low, threatening voice, "I can _not_ believe you said that in front of the kids, one more word out of you and I'm going to wring your skinny, little neck."

"Oh, that's right, I am terribly sorry, here let me make emends." he turned to Gazzy. "Forget you ever heard that, okay?"

Gazzy nodded and placed his hand over his chest. "I swear on my honor as a man." I could tell he was trying his very hardest not to smile, but his lips did twitch a bit.

"What is it with you guys?" I asked astounded, "Do you rehearse this stuff or something?"

"No," Gazzy said, looking at Iggy.

"But that would be a good idea," Iggy finished, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Oh, the possibilities."

I stood up, my chair scraping against the floor. "I'm going to bed," I said abruptly, suddenly feeling as though I couldn't take any more. I had to be alone - to think.

"Eh, Max," Iggy said in a sheepish tone, "You know I was only joking, no need to freak out."

I turned to Iggy giving him a slightly icy stare, "Yes, Iggy, I know you were only joking, but said joking is exhausting. I'm going to bed, goodnight. I know you'll be able to clean up after dinner. Fang, please put the kids to sleep." I was amazed at how hard it was just to say his name normally. This might turn out to be harder than I had thought.

"Uh, Max?" I heard Fang say tentatively, and I swear my heart nearly skipped a beat. What was wrong with me? He says my name and I nearly have a heart attack? This didn't happen before. I have to get over this!

"Yes?" I turned slightly, my shoulders stiff.

"Er, never mind. We can talk about it later." I sucked in a deep breath of air, almost

choking. I can't believe he said that! 'We can talk about it later'?! Yeah, because that doesn't sound suspicious at all.

"Talk about what?" Iggy, of course, had to butt in.

"Uh." Was all I could get out before I realized there was no way I was going to be able speak normally and bolted upstairs. I slammed the door behind me, sliding down it until I was sitting on the floor.

_Take deep breaths Max, deep breaths, you can do this; just give yourself a chance to think._

Think about what?! What was there to think about? I mean, I'm going crazy, I know that, and I know that it's all Fang's fault, that's for sure!

No, that's not true. If I remember correctly I was the one who jumped onto him.

I groaned as I remembered, and covered my burning face with my hands. How could I let this happen? This was all my fault. If I had just left, if I hadn't given into temptation – no, that's not true, this would have happened sooner or later…

Oh, I'm so confused! Why did this have to happen now - today?

But… I… I did kind of… like it. No, I loved it.

Ah, I can't believe I'm admitting this, especially to myself! But, then again I always did make a policy to try not to live my life in denial.

But what does this mean? What now? How could I look at Fang without thinking of… well of everything - the way he kissed me, hot, warm, passionate kisses. Or the way he ran his tongue down my skin, the way every inch of my body burned for his touch. The way my body _still_ burned for his touch. How was I ever supposed to look him in the eye again?

I just—

_Crash!_

I bolted up quickly. What was that? It sounded like it had come from downstairs. I fumbled with the door handle, panic rising in my chest. What if something had happened to one of the kids?

"What was that?" I yelled as I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, only to find—

I froze. The scene in front of me was not what I had expected. Iggy was lying on the floor, rubbing his jaw with a thoughtful expression on his face. Fang was standing over him one hand curled into a fist. Broken plates lay around Iggy, which seemed to be what had made the crashing sound.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked. The kids had left to go to their rooms, but they were starting to come out as well to see what the crash had been.

Fangs POV

"Talk about what?" Iggy asked, eyeing Fang curiously.

"Uh." Max didn't seem to know what to say. She just turned and ran up the stairs, her door slamming a few seconds later.

Fang sighed. He knew he needed to talk to her, he just didn't know how. What had happened earlier had shocked him just as much as it had her, if not more.

When Max had come in he wasn't expecting it to end like… like _that_.

"So, what was all of that about?" Iggy asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Back off Iggy." Was Fang's only response. He was not in the mood for Iggy's antics.

"Aye, aye sir." Iggy gave him a little salute, but Fang just rolled his eyes.

After dinner Fang sent the kids to go play in their rooms - he needed to talk to Iggy alone.

He helped Iggy clear the table, saving Max's plate, thinking that she hadn't eaten anything, he would give it to her later.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Iggy said, using a high, slightly girly voice, "Saving it to give to her when you all alone? Well, if you'd like, I can tell you some _very_ interesting things you can do with gravy."

"Iggy," Fang said warningly.

"Oh, right, no jokes. Really man, I'm trying my hardest." He smiled what Fang

thought was supposed to be a reassuring smile, but it ended coming out as a mischievous one.

"But really, I am slightly curious, what was going on with you and Max? 'We can talk about it later'? What was that about?" Iggy asked as he filled the sink up with water. "You wash, I dry?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Fang said as he took Iggy's position over the sink. "Look, nothing happened, so just drop it."

"Have I ever been known to drop something?" Iggy asked, a grin on his lips.

"Well, then would you at least stop bugging Max about it? She has enough to deal with."

"Hmm, maybe if you say please?" Now Iggy was just pushing him. Fang felt his irritation rising - Iggy was pushing just about far enough.

"Please," he ground out, saying it the most threatening voice he could.

"Ah, I don't think I heard you, could you say that one more time?" Iggy was

positively glowing now.

"Iggy," Fang said, putting just the right amount of poison in his voice.

"You're glaring at me right now aren't you?"

"You have no idea."

"Okay, okay, forget the please, all I want is… details."

Fang sighed again. "What type of details?"

"How far did you go? Are you still a virgin?"

"Iggy!" Fang whispered fiercely, glad he couldn't see his blush, "What type of question is that?"

"I don't know, I was just generally curious. It would've been pretty awesome if you had scored an older woman." Fang's hands curled into fists, his anger rising. Why was Iggy being such a pig? It was like he was asking him to hit him.

_Well, I suppose I could… It wouldn't be the first time,_ Fang thought to himself.

"I mean, who knows," Iggy continued, "if Max is as strong in bed as she is on the battlefield, then"—

That did it. Fang turned to Iggy, who was carrying a stack of plates over to a cabinet. He let his fist fly at him as hard as it could, knocking him backwards, plates flying everywhere. As the plates fell they made several loud crashes, and Iggy made a loud thumb as he hit the floor.

Fang heard Max's door slam and her footsteps as she ran down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked, her voice unbelieving.

Max's POV

"Well," said Iggy, still rubbing his jaw, "Isn't it obvious? Fang hit me, and quite well might I add. Ow."

What? Fang had hit Iggy? Why?

Oh jeez, the kids are still standing right behind me. They really don't need to see this.

"Nudge, would you please take Angel and Gazzy to your room and play with them, I would like to talk with Iggy and Fang alone."

"Bu-"

"Not buts, just go." I turned to her. "Please?"

"Fine," she huffed, and taking both Angel and Gazzy's hands she led them away.

"Okay, now would someone _please_ explain to me what the hell is going on?" I asked, turning back to the issue at hand.

"Like I said." Iggy started talking before Fang could even open his mouth. "Fang punched me, and very well, too - I always wondered why those Erasers looked so bad… now I know; it hurts like hell."

I just stared at them. Boys! What was wrong with them?

"Why?" I was able to choke out, looking at Fang.

"I-"But he stopped, looking down, as if not wanting to looking me the eyes.

"Well, it was about time." Iggy got up, dusting himself off, and groaned slightly.

"What?" Fang and I both asked at the same time.

"I was wondering how much longer he was going to let me insult you before he would throw a punch my way. Turns out it didn't take too long." Iggy said to me.

He patted Fang on the shoulder. "You're a good guy, you know that?"

Fang and I both stood, mouths open, utterly confused.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked again, my voice raising until I was almost yelling.

"Well, that's simple." Yes Iggy, please explain just how simple it is. "I knew Fang would never tell me how he really felt about you so I had to do this."

"Okay." He tried again, after the silence that clearly told him we were still confused. "If it had been any other day Fang would have gotten pissed that I was saying all that bull and asked me what was wrong with me, but he probably wouldn't have hit me over it – well, at least I don't think he would have, although he is quite a violent person…"

"Get to the point, Iggy!" I barked at him.

"Right, the point," he continued, "So, I knew _something_ was going on between you two, and I knew something had happened in Fang's room. I mean, you'd have to be blind not to notice. Wait, no, I am blind, so that excuse doesn't work. Anyway, I wanted to know what was up - you know, me and my curiosity." He smiled in what I think was meant to be an innocent fashion.

"So, I thought, if I can get Fang really pissed he'll tell me something-"

"How did you figure that?" I asked.

"The only times he's ever told me anything that even remotely resembles a secret is when he's pissed. I guess he doesn't have such a hold over his emotions when he's angry or something,." He chuckled darkly. "Like when you went on that date with that Sam guy - man did he spill some major beans, like-"

"Iggy, the point," Fang growled at him.

"Ah, yes. So anyway, I thought 'Hmm, maybe if I can piss him off he'll tell me how he really feels about Max, or even better what they really did up there.'" He winked suggestively in my direction. "I knew the best way to piss him off was through you, since he seems to be so annoyingly protective of you. And I was right - Fang just confirmed my suspicions that something was up. If you hadn't come down he probably would have told me some juicy tidbit I could have held over his head for who knows how long. And of course that way I would be able to weasel my way in and help you to end your complete and utter denial over each other."

"So, yeah, that's basically all," he finished, shrugging.

"That's basically all?" I asked, flabbergasted. My mind was racing, all the things he said reregistering in my brain. Fang was protective over me? I should find that insulting or sexist but instead I sort of find it sweet. Which is stupid, why should I feel warm all over just because he's protective over me? Stupid Max!

Also, what secrets? Hmm, I would have to interrogate Iggy later.

"But I suppose my plan did kind of work," Iggy mused and we both looked over at him, "At least I have both of you alone in one room, now maybe you two can finally talk instead of avoiding each other all the time."

"But we aren't alone-" I started, but he cut me off.

"You are now," he said as he walked out of the kitchen, "No leaving until you guys have sorted things out. Trust me, I have ears in the back of my head, I'll know if you leave."

"Iggy wait-" But he was already gone.

Damn it, Iggy! I'm going to get you later for this.

"I'm, uh, going to go to my room," I said, turning quickly, so I didn't need to look Fang in the eye.

"Wait," he grabbed my arm.

Why? Why did I feel like this when he touched me? Why did I feel like he was touching me somewhere deep inside, like he was touching my soul…

"Fang," I said softly, "Let me go."

I felt his hand shake slightly. I had hurt him by what I had said.

"No," he said, "No, I won't let you go, we need to talk. We need to talk about what happened earlier."

I hesitated, I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to run, run away from all of this.

But…

"Your right, we need to talk." I turned around, yanking my arm free so I could face him. "What happened earlier was my fault. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

His face twisted with anguish, and his eyes glistening softly. He looked down at his shoes, as if not being able to face me.

I turned away from him, getting ready to leave.

What was this, this feeling in my chest? It hurt so badly, I felt like my chest was trying to tear itself apart, why?

This was for the best, this way we wouldn't have to worry about anything changing the way the flock worked. If we decided to be together we would only be opening ourselves up to be hurt. It was for the best. It was for the best… wasn't it?

I felt one tear run down my cheek, despite my best efforts. It was for the best. It was for the—

"I'm not." Fang's voice was strong, clear, determined, breaking through my thoughts.

I turned back to him, my heart beating so loud I was afraid he would hear it.

"I'm not sorry. I don't regret it." He looked up from the floor, looking me straight in the eyes.

I gasped - his eyes, his beautiful eyes. Swirling behind those chocolate brown orbs was something wonderful, something I could only describe as… passion. And that passion, all that passion was for me. He had finally found something to be passionate about. He found me.

"I don't regret it, and I'm not letting you go." He took two long strides, shortening the distance between us.

He grabbed me by my arms, pulling me to him, his mouth crashed down onto mine.

I stood there limp, to shocked to move, to kiss him back, to do anything.

But then, in that moment I realized something. I slowly raised my hands up, curling them around his neck and up to tangle in his hair, and I squeezed my body as close to him as possible. I kissed him back. I kissed him back with all the emotions that were racing through me, all the confusion, all the pain, all the love, all the passion.

In that moment I realized that _this_ was for the best. _This_ was right. I could feel it in his touch, taste it in his mouth, and I knew it in my heart. This was where I belonged. Forever.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Oh my gosh, I can't believe I actually wrote this, let alone posted it! Yes, I know it's very suggestive, I didn't even know I could write like this until... well, I read this, lol.  
Please _don't hesitate_ to tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I will be happy to try and fix them. **

**Also, thank you to my wonderful beta letsbeginwiththisdance! She is amazingly awesome, and super speedy! If you are ever in need of a beta check her out! Believe me, if she can sort through my messy work, then she can do anything!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed wholeheartedly, especially constructive criticism, I will give cyber cookies to anyone who can find something helpful to say about this. Flames will be used for more energy efficient heating, so know that they will be put to a good use! If you don't want me to put your flames to a good use then don't bother sending them.  
Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**(Also, let me know if you think its too suggestive and if I should change the rating.)**


End file.
